


Rumor Has It

by La_Psyche (amysteryspot)



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drinking, F/M, Romance, Sexual Content, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:08:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22123093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amysteryspot/pseuds/La_Psyche
Summary: Emily goes undercover in a attempt to get information to take down Sabibi and ends up in a rather delicate situation, only to be saved by the one and only, Thomas Shelby. However, the outcome of his actions may lead to something she wasn't expecting - the admission that she had developed feelings for the Brummie gangster.
Relationships: Tommy Shelby/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Rumor Has It

**Author's Note:**

> Look who's back! This is something I wrote yesterday in one go because I was feeling like it. Please, be gentle with me, it’s been a while since I wrote a sex scene, so it might not be the best. Also, may I warn you that this is a Modern!AU, Emily is a cop working undercover and Tommy is helping her unit as an informant of some kind. There's not much plot in it, really  
> As you all already know, this haven’t been proofread, so feel free to report any mistakes back to me. Your feedback is always appreciated, I love to read what you think of it.

_“I’m sorry, Mr. Sabini, but she is already taken for the night.”_ From all the things Emily expected when she had gone undercover, the last of them was that Thomas Shelby would come to her rescue. But that was what he had just done.

She had been serving drinks all night, dressed in a tight and revealing outfit in one of Alfie’s clubs. Rumor had it that Sabini and Solomons would be meeting there tonight to work out some business deal – information provided by the Jew, himself. Alfie had been working with the police for quite some time now, he had made himself a good deal to not root in jail and in the time that she had to work with him, Emily had actually grown fond of the man.

Thomas Shelby – and all the Shelby clan, for that matter – was an entirely different thing. The head of the Peaky Blinders was arrogant, overconfident and a helpless womanizer. However, the Shelby’s had connections - connections that the intelligence could use to get to bigger fish - so Emily had to get used with them around.

What she never got used to was the way Tommy’s eyes always seemed to find her in a room, always lingering a moment too long before moving away, how he always seemed to be able to irritate her to no end even when he wasn’t doing anything at all. Oswald had said that it could only be one thing: attraction, but Emily refused to believe she could fall for the enemy – even when said enemy was, in fact, working with them.

She wasn’t informed that he would be there tonight. Again, it could be a last minute thing, it usually happened in this kind of operation and she most certainly hated it. Emily liked to know about things beforehand so she could prepare herself in how to react to it. That’s why she was so pissed off when she saw Thomas sitting at the same table as Alfie and Sabini. She was supposed to stay nearby and distract the Italian enough for him to slip information so intelligence could make a move.

Things were going well, despite the unexpected presence. She had stayed nearby, serving their table and the other ones close, Sabini had followed her movements more than once - everything was going smoothly. That is until he decided to make a move and try to have her for the night.

She looked at Alfie that was already looking at her. They both knew that he couldn’t do anything or it would arouse suspicion. If she refused his invitation she could blow her cover, if she accepted it she would certainly do it because there was no way in hell that she would sleep with him. For a moment time seemed to freeze while she tried to think about what to do, but Tommy worked faster.

After he had made his claim, Tommy beckoned her to come closer. Emily had no alternative but to play along, so she walked to him. It was known that some of the girls working in the club used to go home with clients – if for money or just fun it was another matter – so it wasn’t unusual for them to sit with both men and women in the tables around the room. Alfie said that it made them spend more money than they regularly would, so he allowed it. Regardless, it drew a lot of attention around the room when Thomas Shelby all but pulled her into his lap.

She made a special effort to do it graciously, wrapping her arms around his neck while he rested his hands on her, one sprawled over her lower back and one on her exposed thigh, displayed in front of him. The Italian all but laughed before talking directly to Tommy.

“You certainly don’t play with your meal, do you Mr. Shelby?” Tommy’s answer was a sideway smirk. Then he pulled a pack of cigarettes from the table along with the lighter. As if on cue, Emily took the cigarette from the man’s hands bringing it to her lips and lightening it, taking a drag before giving it back to him, all the while looking into his eyes, that seemed to become a shade darker. The display was enough to erase any doubts that Sabini could have had. “You sure you’ll be focused enough to do business with that beauty in your lap, Shelby?”

“I’m very sure that I’ll be even more focused to finish this faster so we can get out of here.” There was a playful tone in his voice but she could sense his discomfort. The other man at the table laughed and continued the conversation as if she wasn’t there. At least now she could hear better what they were talking about.

They played along this game for quite some time. It wasn’t the easiest of things – this part of the job never was – the sideway looks directed to them, the lingering touches, the smell of him that seemed to invade her nostrils every time he made a move to take his glass from the table. Emily had to reprehend herself more than once for letting herself get distracted during the job, but it was difficult to focus on anything but Tommy when he was so close or when he made his personal job to touch her skin whenever he could.

When they were done, Alfie quickly excused himself and disappeared into the crowd, leaving them alone with Sabini, who seemed quite amused by the sight in front of him. He had already moved his attention into another one of the female waitresses. Before the Italian could say anything, Thomas made his move.

“Now, if you excuse us, Mr. Sabini. I wish to take this beautiful lady out of this place as quick as possible.” She got up and, in a moment, he was right behind her, his left hand securely placed on her waist, the other he extended to the Italian. The older man simply shook it, smiling.

“Be my guest, Mr. Shelby. If I had a woman as beautiful as her I would have already left.” Thomas guided her to the exit, nodding to a few people in his way out. One of the security guards handed Emily her purse before they reached the main doors - Alfie’s courtesy, she was sure. When they were already outside, Tommy took her to his car, opening the door for her to enter. Her phone started ringing and she didn’t needed to look at the screen to know that it was her boss.

“Good job at the club, Emily. We recorded everything, this will help to set an operation to take Sabini down.” She knew by the tone of his voice that there was more and that she wasn’t going to like it. “Tommy saved your cover over there and for you to maintain it you’ll have to go to his hotel with him. I know the situation isn’t ideal, but it’s a means to an end.” Emily let out a loud breath massaging her forehead with her free hand. Thomas had just entered the car, closing his door and by the smirk in his face he already knew about the plan.

“I understand, Sir.”

“See you tomorrow, then.” She turned off the phone and closed her eyes for a moment. This had to be a nightmare.

“I guess we are going to mine, then?” The look Emily gave him could have made any man run for his life but all he did was laugh before starting the car.

“Just shut up and drive, Shelby.” The ride to his hotel was mostly quiet after that. She just ignored that she was sitting beside the Brummie gangster in his expensive car, riding to his hotel were she would have to share a room with him. Anything to keep her mind of thinking what she would do when the two of them were truly alone.

When they arrived in front of the hotel, one of the valets opened the door for Emily to step out of the car just to be quickly replaced by Thomas himself. He only murmured a short _“to keep the appearances”_ to her before he placed his hand into her lower back one more time, guiding her inside. She noticed the glances towards then when they walked to the front desk. Emily found it odd, after all she couldn’t be the first woman that he had brought back here. She certainly wasn’t the most beautiful, since she had been with that horse trainer not long ago. The concierge gave him the key without a second thought and the both of them headed to the elevator.

He didn’t take his hands off of her when the doors of the lift closed in front of them or when they walked through the hall to his room. The heat of his palm on her skin was giving her goosebumps and for the first time Emily thought that Oswald could be right, after all.

Thomas opened the door for her and she entered without taking a second glance at him. She took a sit on the _recamiér_ at the end of the bed, promptly taking off her shoes. When she lifted her gaze, she found Tommy standing still in the middle of the room, hands in his pockets, looking at her. They just held each other gazes for a moment before he asked.

“Why do you hate me so much?”

“I don’t hate you.” Her prompt answer surprised them both.

“Well, you certainly despise me them. Have I done something for you to feel that badly about me?” Emily blinked once, twice before she could answer him.

“I don’t know why I feel that way about you. I just do.” He laughed without humor and turned away to pour himself a drink. After that, he walked to the massive frameless window that displayed the view of the city, sipping his whisky while staring out. Emily just stared into nothing for a couple of minutes, before getting up to go to the bathroom. It was going to be a long night.

She didn’t made it to the door before his hands were on her again. He twirled her around, her chest colliding with his, looking into her eyes before he crashed his lips on hers. Her arms went around his neck once more and before she could process what was happening, Emily was already responding to the kiss.

Thomas’s lips were demanding, moving against hers with a fervor that she haven’t experienced in a while. He held her as close as humanly possible and even that didn’t seemed enough for them. His hands reached the back of her top, opening it with mastery and Emily never thought that her body could react so quickly to someone else’s touch. When they parted for air, he looked straight into her eyes.

“Then say to me, say to me that you don’t feel this thing between us. Say to me that you don’t want me to touch you, that you don’t want me to have you, because there is no other way of stopping me, Emms.” She just stared back at him, at loss for words. “Because every time I see you all I want is to kiss you and show everyone around that you are mine. Because back at the club when Sabini said that he wanted to have you for the night all I wanted was to get up from that chair and beat him until he stopped breathing. Because everything I wanted since the moment that I laid my eyes on you in this tight little outfit was to rip it out off of you and have you in all the ways that I know.”

There in his hotel room, in the middle of the night, looking at his blue irises swirling with desire, Emily left herself acknowledge the truth that she had been hiding since she met him: she was falling for Thomas Shelby.

“Then have me.” Her voice was hoarse with her own need, barely a whisper, but he heard her loud and clear. His lips found hers in the blink of an eye and his fingers made quick work of removing her top. She mimicked his actions, making quick work in taking off his vest and unbuttoning his shirt, more than grateful that he had already discarded his jacket and the gun holster. In the meantime, his hands explored her upper body with a tenderness that she wasn’t prepared for.

He found her breasts in an instant, massaging them before playing with her peaked nipples. The calloused skin of his fingers made Emily moan against his lips. She could feel him smiling at the sound but she couldn’t care less at the moment - he could brag all he wanted if he continued to make her feel this way.

She slipped the shirt from his torso and threw it on the floor, tugging his undershirt off of his trousers just as quickly. They stopped kissing just enough for him to tug the garment off to have the same destiny as the others. He led her to the bed, unzipping her skirt in the way there and sliding it off her before she settled in the middle of the mattress. Then he took off his own trousers before climbing in after her.

He kissed her as if she was the only woman for him in the whole world and, for a moment, Emily wondered if that was the way every other woman that he had had in his bed felt, because damn, Thomas certainly knew what he was doing. He didn’t gave her much time for second guessing though, his lips traveled from hers to her neck - biting, sucking and licking the skin there until she was moaning mess. Then he moved to her chest, kissing the valley of her breasts before taking one of her nipples in his mouth all the while one of his hands massaged the other, alternating between them. Emily closed her eyes, biting her lips to prevent a moan to leave them, her hands founding their way to his short hair and them it was his time to left out a soft moan.

When his ministrations were done, he trailed down, leaving wet kisses all over the skin of her belly, he stopped when he found the lace of her panties. Looking up, right into her eyes, he hooked his fingers on each side of the garment and started to bring it down her legs. The hunger in his eyes made Emily remember of a predator looking at his prey and the devil be damned, she wanted to be devoured by him.

He didn’t lose time in diving in, bringing her knees up and pushing her closer, his mouth quickly finding its way to her core. Tommy took his time tasting her, kissing, nibbling and lapping before he went to her clit. Emily grabbed the sheets into her fists when she felt him suck the nub of nerves into his mouth, right before inserting a finger inside of her.

She clenched her muscles in pure reflex and couldn’t hold back the loud moan that left her lips. He smiled, she _felt_ him smile, and all she wanted was to wipe that grin out of his lips but, again, he didn’t gave her time to think when he inserted another finger into her and she could do nothing to prevent his name from coming out of her lips. When her orgasm came, it hit her like a wave. Emily felt like she was drowning, drowning in pleasure brought to her by the man she swore to despise.

Tommy didn’t stopped until her breath came back to normal after she had rode out her pleasure. Even then, after wiping his mouth on his arm and crawling to kiss her, his fingers were still inside of her. Emily clawed at him, her nails digging into the skin on his back while she tasted herself on his tongue.

He lifted himself off her, getting up from the bed to take off his boxers and take a condom, opening the package and rolling it in before climbing back to her. She took him in for a kiss while he adjusted himself above her, rubbing his cock into her wetness making her bite his bottom lip in want. Thomas rubbed his tip into her clit and Emily cried out in pleasure. She was soaking wet, the need to feel him was unbearable, so she grabbed his face and made him look at her.

“I need you inside me.” His pupils seemed to expand even more, hiding some of the blue. “Now.” He obeyed her wishes and entered her wetness slowly, deliberately, inch by inch, looking into her eyes as he did so and although all she wanted was to close her eyes, she fought the urge to maintain eye contact. It was worth it, to see the pleasure painted on his handsome face, to see him fighting the same urge to close his eyes. Then he pulled out just as slowly as he had entered her, picking up a rhythm of going in and out of her. Grabbing one of her thighs and bringing it up, holding it beside his ribs, Emily could swear she saw stars.

However, her patience was running thin and she was having none of that slow pace so she distracted him with a kiss and rolled them over, landing on top of him. The surprised look on his face was priceless and Emily would cherish that moment for a long time. She reached between the both of them to take him in her hand, seizing the opportunity to pump him a few times, making him shut his eyes in pure bliss, a loud moan reverberating in the room, before sinking down onto his length.

She was not sure if the cry of pleasure came from her or him, but at this point, it did not matter anymore. His hands found her hips while she found her own tempo, her hands resting into his chest for support, holding each other gazes until the pleasure was too much to handle and they closed their eyes, bracing themselves for what was to come. Emily fell into his chest, nestling her head in the crock of his neck, her core clenching around him eliciting a moan of her name from him before they were both spent.

A few moments passed before she took herself off of him. Then he made his leave to the bathroom to discharge the condom and clean himself. Emily searched for her panties, putting them on and adjusting herself underneath the covers. Tommy soon joined her, bringing her closer, his arms around her, the baby blue of his eyes staring back at her. None of them said nothing, but there was no need – they just knew.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think and if you want to follow me on Tumblr, I use the same username as here. Come talk to me!


End file.
